


More than just a teaboy

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Captain Jack Harkness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: "You don't need me," Jack gripped his hands tighter."What makes you say that?""You, its written on your face so just let me go."





	More than just a teaboy

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone still read torchwood fanfiction anymore? Idk, I do and it's time I broke up my grimm love fest for a moment to give more content
> 
> All mistakes are my own xox

" _You're just a tea-boy."_

 

"It was a beautiful moment, really, they were both dancing like they were made for each other and when they kissed..." Tosh said, a smile on her face remembering what had happened, Ianto didn't look up at Jack. He didn't want to see the same smile on his face.

 

" _I'm more than that, Jack needs me._ "

 

"What was he like? The other Jack." Gwen asked, Ianto noticed that she glanced over at him, she almost looked smug about the fact Tosh was talking about another man with Jack and not about him and Jack.

"He was gorgeous... tall, dark and handsome," Tosh blushed softly, 

"Sounds ideal, sounds like a real match for you Jack," Owen said, Ianto could feel his stare without having to look back, "Unlike some one I know." If Jack heard what he said, he didn't defend him.

 

 _"In your sad little wet dreams where you're his part-time shag, maybe_."

 

"He was truly something, I'll give you that." Jack said and Ianto could feel his heart breaking all over again.

He didn't know when he stood up but all he knew was he had to leave, he could feel Gwen's smug smile and Owen's 'told you so' look as he left. 

If Jack cared he'd follow, but he didn't even try to stop him. Ianto didn't think he could hurt anymore than he was already hurting, once he was in the lift he couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

He managed to hold back his sobs until he'd left the tourist centre. 

God, Owen was right. Jack didn't really need him, he didn't love him, he really was just some part time shag... Something to pass the time until something or someone more exciting comes along. Now it had and that person wasn't even here anymore, Ianto lost Jack to a dead guy. 

He was glad it was raining, less embarrassing walking through the streets sobbing if nobody could actually see the fact you were crying. 

He didn't know where to go; home reminded him too much of how alone he was and how much he really relied on Jack, and he couldn't go to his sister's because she'd demand to know what the hell had happened and how would he explain that? _Hello Rhi, yeah, sorry about coming over sobbing its just I've been sleeping with my boss and thought he loved me and turns out I've been a complete idiot all along because I should have been thinking with my cock like he was because now I'm utterly heartbroken and alone_.

Yeah, because that would end well.

He just kept on walking, he was freezing now, the rain had soaked him completely and he wasn't wearing a coat, hell, he wasn't even wearing his full suit. 

He stopped when he hit a bridge, his hands gripping the railings as he looked across the water a little bit longer. 

He wouldn't jump, he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to force himself over the edge even if he wanted too and by God he did, just to relive the pain for five minutes.

"Ianto," his body stiffened, he knew exactly who that voice belonged too, "Ianto, step away, please." He didn't notice he had stepped onto the railings until he had to step down.

"What do you want, Jack?" 

"You're crying."

"So what? Just leave me alone." Ianto should have known that Jack wouldn't listen to him, of course Jack would come closer and wrap his arms around him. 

Of course Ianto would lean into the embrace of Jack.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you're freezing," Jack put his hands on top of Ianto's, "Let go and we can go home."

"What about if I don't want to? What if I just want you to leave me alone?"

"Here? Leave you here so you can kill yourself? Because even if you don't jump you're going to be incredibly close to freezing to death Ianto, I won't let that happen."

"Please..." Ianto didn't know when he resorted to begging, "Please just let me go Jack."

"I can't."

"You don't need me," Jack gripped his hands tighter. 

"What makes you say that?"

"You, its written on your face so just let me go." Ianto sobbed harder and tried to struggle but Jack used that to his advantage, using Ianto's weaker grip on the railings to turn him around and crush him to his chest.

"We're going home." Jack left no room for argument and Ianto was too cold and hurt to put up anymore of a fight and allowed Jack to take him to the car.

 

*

 

Jack sat Ianto on the sofa as soon as they entered their apartment, leaving him to grab him some warm clothes and a blanket. 

Ianto still hadn't moved when Jack got in the room, Ianto saw the worried look on his face but couldn't bring himself to care. 

"God, Ianto, you're freezing," Jack made quick work of his tie and shirt, replacing them quickly with the blanket. Ianto could feel his teeth chattering as Jack stripped him from waist down, "Why did you do this? Ianto, any longer and you... If I didn't find you when I did you could have been dead."

"Good." The words almost shocked Ianto, his voice sounded as cold as he felt. 

"You can't be serious?" Jack wrapped Ianto tighter in the blanket but it didn't do anything to keep out the cold, "Ianto, tell me you're not serious?"

"Maybe I am, it doesn't matter." His head hurt now, his body felt heavy like he was about to pass out.

"Of course it matters," Jack must have noticed in Ianto's sudden change in stability because he was soon shedding his own clothes. He removed the blanket and sat on the sofa behind him, pulling him close and then putting the blanket over the front of him, "It matters to me."

"No it doesn't Jack," Ianto couldn't help but lean into Jack's warm body, "What I feel doesn't matter, it's not supposed to matter."

"I don't understand."

"I'm just the tea-boy," Ianto couldn't help his head falling backwards, it hurt too much to keep it up, it fell onto Jack's shoulder, "I don't matter."

"You are so much more than that."

"No, I'm not," Ianto shut his eyes and laughed, "I don't matter to anyone, not really part of the team. Tosh doesn't need me, Gwen and Owen have both made it clear that they don't care and..."

"I need you."

"No, you need me least of all, I just bring the coffee and do the dirty work and offer you a shag now and then to help you pass the time until someone else comes along and it has." Jack gripped him tighter. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Owen put it all into perspective for me, feel like a right idiot now," he couldn't help the laugh, "Poor Ianto, such an idiot all the time, thinks too much with his heart and falls too fast and too deep to realise he's just some part-time shag if that, if he's lucky to even be that."

"No... No that's not..."

"Jack doesn't need you, of course he doesn't," he was still so cold, "You got sent back to the 1940's and thankfully I was stuck back in the hub so I was able to get a reality check from Owen, thankfully you came back and dear Tosh could tell us all about how you danced and kissed your namesake like you were both born to be together and Gwen could let me know how that other man wasn't me, rub salt into the wound but to top it all off there was you, smiling like he meant the world to you, like nothing else... Nobody else matters to you and I finally realised that that was true because Owen was right and I was so, so wrong... I am just a tea-boy, its all I am to anyone."

"That's not true," Jack rubbed his hands over Ianto's arms and chest, anything to try and bring some heat to him, "Ianto that isn't true."

"I see the way you look at Gwen," Ianto admitted, "I kept quiet about it, it was selfish of me really because I just wanted you to myself for a while... I don't know who I lost you to first, Gwen or Jack, at least Jack isn't a threat now but Gwen... She's so much better than me, so full of life and compassion and energy that I don't have, that field agent rush that you just adore, you live off it and so does she," Ianto felt the tears now, he wanted to think that this other Jack was the only one on his Jack's mind, but he couldn't lie any longer, "I'm just easier though, aren't I? You call and I come running to you, no need to sneak around with me because there's no one waiting for me at the flat, nobody wondering why I'm late, nobody to surprise when you come back with me."

"Gwen and I... That's never going to happen, I've been after you long before she came into the picture."

"Doesn't change anything, does it? I was there before and then something shiney and new joins and you're like a magpie, you just want it."

"No, I want you, Ianto you're all I need," he kissed his temple and the heat of his breath made Ianto relax a bit, like the ice was melting around him, "Jack Harkness... We were never supposed to meet, that dance wasn't about me, that kiss wasn't about me, those were for him. He was a dead man and didn't even know it, living in his straight world when that wasn't him, I just... It didn't mean anything really to me, I just wanted him to feel alive for just a moment." Ianto could feel the difference in Jack's breathing, it was almost like a struggle, "Gwen, she's a looker of course she is and I won't lie to you, I did wonder what it would be like to fuck her when I first met her," Jack pulled him closer when Ianto sobbed a bit harder, "But that was for a week and I never imagined what it would be like to kiss her, never imagined what it would be like to hold her hand or even lay in bed with her on a Sunday morning when the sun was barely shining but coming through just enough to make her glow... Not like I do with you."

"Jack." Ianto gripped his hand. 

"When I met you, I was intrigued, when you joined us I couldn't keep you out of my head. I wanted to know what made you tick, what places on you were sensitive and what places should be avoided, even when we found..." Jack paused, "Lisa, even through the feeling of betrayal and fear I knew I was already in too deep with you, knowing everything you did to save her, that unconditional love... It was twisted but I wanted to know what that felt like, I still wanted you." The hand Ianto wasn't gripping moved to Ianto's head, "Look at me," Ianto opened his eyes and saw Jack's sad smile and red rimmed eyes, "Ianto, sweet and beautiful Ianto, so young but so utterly devoted and amazing, I _need_ you. I need to know every inch of you, I need to feel your hand in mine, I need to taste every word that ever leaves your lips... I want dates and waking up together, I want you, I need you... Ianto Jones, I love you." 

Ianto couldn't breathe, it was all too much and he couldn't understand any of it, he didn't move his eyes from Jack's.

"I love you too." Jack shut his eyes and Ianto noticed he started crying, he forced his body to move and twist in Jack's hold, to kneel between Jack's open legs and pull his head to his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and cried, Ianto twisted his hair in his fingers and held him close until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you know."

"Jack, don't."

"If I was any later and you had... I don't know what I'd do." 

"We don't need to think about that," Ianto moved Jack's head so he was looking up at him, "Why don't we go to bed? Stay with me, I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone, never again." Ianto leaned down to kiss him, Jack meeting his lips.

Jack picked him up and carried him through to the bedroom, they stared at each other as they lay in bed. 

"I love you, Jack." 

"I love you too."

 

 

*

 

Jack wanted Ianto to take the day off when they woke up, he was still unsteady on his feet and didn't look well but with a promise of taking it easy and that as soon as Jack thought necessary, he was to go home Jack agreed to letting him go to work. 

Entering the hub, still hand in hand from their walk down, Ianto felt small under the stares of his co-workers but when Jack leaned down and kissed him in front of everyone and whispered _I love you_ just loud enough for everyone to hear before allowing Ianto to head off to start the coffee's, he realised it didn't matter what they thought. 

He was way more than a tea-boy and even more to Jack than a part time shag. He didn't just need him, he loved him and that was more than okay.


End file.
